


your face

by kindly



Category: Final Fantasy XV, Kingsglaive: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bad Pick-Up Lines, M/M, Nyx Ulric Can't Flirt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 18:11:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13664493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kindly/pseuds/kindly
Summary: "So did it hurt when you fell from heaven? Cause it looks like you landed on yer face."Prompto doesn’t know who’s voice that is. Granted he doesn’t really give a damn at the moment because of the simple fact, that yes, Prompto did land on his face, but it wasn’t because he fell from heaven.





	your face

**Author's Note:**

> i just really liked the idea of a bad pick up line and nyx being too fucking subtle for prompto to figure out that he was being flirted with.  
> anyways, enjoy.

“So did it hurt when you fell from heaven? Cause it looks like ya landed on your face.”

 

Prompto doesn’t know who’s voice that is. Granted he doesn’t really give a damn at the moment because of the simple fact, that _yes,_ _Prompto did land on his face, but it wasn’t because he fell from heaven_. Mainly the cause of it was the rickety stairs that led from Upper Insomnia to his favorite place to get Galahdian food in the Immigrant Quarter.

 

The blonde man groans and glares up at the man grinning down at him. Prompto can’t really fault the guy because watching someone falling down the stairs and almost into your lap sounds like something out of a movie. Like a comedy/romance, the kinda stuff that Prompto knows Gladio reads all the time.

 

“I’m fine, _thanks_ ,” Prompto grumbles out and sits back on his ass, putting a hand to his nose and looking up to see if he was bleeding at all. He sniffs a bit and doesn’t feel or smell anything wrong so he gives a sigh of relief. Prompto feels a bit awkward with the guy still watching over him, steely green eyes watching intently. It makes him feel self conscious for some reason. “Uhm, I’ll live… You can go back to your friends now,”

 

“Ahh, they’re fine. I wanna make sure you’re okay. Was quite a tumble you took,” the guy chuckles and glances away to his friends once before he takes a seat on the dirty step next to Prompto. It’s cramped since the guy has more muscle than Prompto, probably older too judging by the little crinkles in the corners of his eyes when he smiles.

 

“Ah, nothing I’m not used to. Honestly, I’m surprised I don’t trip during training either… Probably should learn to roll better,” Prompto gives a laugh and blushes as the guy bumps his shoulder. He’s suddenly aware of how close he is to the other man and feels his chest tighten.

 

The guy is fucking _gorgeous_. Older than Prompto, he had a scruffy beard that defined his jawline, green eyes that made the blonde think about summer grass and _beetles_ and _butterflies_. His easy smile was contagious, laughter spilling softly from rose lips…

 

Okay, Prompto needed to stop waxing poetic about a guy who laughed as he fell down the stairs into the Galahdian food stall.

 

“What do you train for?” the guy looks curious and Prompto can see him give a once over, like he was assessing Prompto for a fight or something. “You’re skinny as a stick,”

 

“Hey! I’ll have you know, I am a Crownsguard,” Prompto proclaims this in a proud voice and puffs his chest a bit. He’s proud of what he does and proud to be protecting his best friend. The guy smirks and gives a huff, glancing at the table of friends that Prompto had almost completely forgotten about.

 

“Nice to see the Crownsguard have such… _graceful_ angels like you helping them out,” He gives a grunt as he stands next to Prompto, holding a hand for the blonde when he looks back at him. Prompto doesn’t hesitate to take the man’s hand. “I’ll see you around, sunflower,” and with a wink, the man is turning to walk up the stairs with his friends following him.

 

“Nyx, watching you flirt is so painful sometimes,” the woman laughs and Prompto can make out the tips of the man’s ears going red before he reaches the tops of the stairs and turns away so Prompto can’t see him anymore.

 

“ _Nyx? Like Nyx Ulric, Hero of Insomnia?_ ” Prompto feels his face heat up and he turns away from the stairs to face the food stall. “Wait. He wasn’t flirting with **_me_ ** , was he?” the thought makes him turn back to look up the stairs again before scoffing and shaking his head. He figures he should order his food and get back to the Citadel before Noct gets too grumpy about Prompto being gone. The longer Prompto took, the more training Gladio put him through.

 

* * *

 

“Prompto! What took you so long?” Noct is laying with his back to a mat in the training room with Gladio smugly pinning him down. The prince doesn’t even look like he’s trying to escape from the larger man.

 

“Oh, uhm. I fell down the stairs to the food stall,” Prompto laughs and sets the food on a bench near the two. He glances around the rooms and almost vaults off the bench and out of the room as he spots the guy and his friends from earlier. “O _h, Astrals_ ,”

 

“Hey! Hey, you!” The girl is calling out to Prompto and the blonde has a moment where he looks behind himself before pointing at his chest. “Yes, you. Come over here,”

 

“Oh, uhm.” Prompto feels his blush overtaking his face, but he gets up and walks over to the woman. She wraps an arm around his shoulders when he gets close enough and leans down to his ear to whisper.

 

“See that guy?” she points over to the man from earlier that laughed when he fell down. “He’s not so good at flirting, you know? So, when he was chatting you up earlier that was it. That was him flirting with you.” He can see Nyx sparring with the other man from earlier, kukris glinting in the sunlight and the magic around him when he warped made him look all the more fierce.

 

“What. **No**. No way, lady,” Prompto feels like he’s about to combust with how hot his face feels.

 

“Crowe! Stop harassing him,” Nyx jogs over and Crowe holds up her hands as she walks away from them. “Sorry about her,”

 

“Oh, uhm. It’s okay.” An awkward pause. “So… _were you_ , was she, uhm…”

 

“Yes. I was _trying_ to flirt with you, sunflower,” Nyx looks bashful and it makes Prompto wish he had his camera at that moment. “I obviously am not that good if you’re asking.” He laughs and Prompto bites his bottom lip to hide his smile.

 

“No, I just… I didn’t think you’d flirt with someone that _literally_ fell down the stairs in front of you. Look at these bruises, I mean… That’s not even all I bruised. Probably hit my _ass_ on some of the steps coming down,” Prompto waves at the darkening coloration on his cheek and rolls his eyes. Nyx gives a smile and raises a hand to gently grasp Prompto’s chin between his forefinger and thumb, getting a closer look at the bruise and rubbing his calloused thumb along the edge of it.

 

“Want me to kiss it better?” Nyx whispers it and locks eyes with the gunner. It’s a much more intimate moment than it had a right to be. It takes Prompto a minute to catch his heartbeat back but he smiles at the man.

 

“At least buy me dinner first,” Prompto reviles in the blush that overtakes the Glaives face. “You can kiss my ass after the second date.”

**Author's Note:**

> btw, feel free to message me on tumblr or something. i'd love to hear ideas and stuff.  
> i'm trying to write like 30 fics in 30 days to challenge myself, so if you wanna share an idea, pls.
> 
> @ kindly-creatot


End file.
